TAA Special Edition: Titled Simply: Eevy
by PurplePiplup
Summary: The TAA characters speak their minds on Eevy to DJs Mary, Lily, and Sally. Mostly silly fluff and oddness.


****

Titled Simply: Eevy  
By: Pro_V

__

A/N: Okie…This is another one from Jincy. Hurray for me! But *gasp!* Pro_V's trying another POV! AHHH! We're doomed! X_X Anyways…This is a bunch of the TAA characters speaking their mind about Eevy. [Eevy: Oh boy…] Heh…This also introduces a couple of characters into the TAA scheme as well as one of my own. Now, onward! [Eevy: Braha!] Hey! That's my line! [Eevy: Kee…Sorry.]

DJ Mary: Welcome, everyone! I'm DJ Mary!  
DJ Lily: And I'm DJ Lily!  
Mary: You'll probably recognize us from Pokemon G/S/C. Yes, we're _those_ DJs!  
Lily: This is really just Pro_V's boring way to fit us in the story, but we're getting the cast of "The Angel Adventures" to tell us what they think of Eevy.  
Mary: And we're working together for the first time, right here in Rainbow Metro Radio Tower!  
Lily: Maybe if we do a good job, we'll get cameos somewhere in the real story.  
Mary: Maybe! But lucky Lily gets to interview the guys ;_;  
Lily: Yeays! So, on with "Titled Simply: Eevy"!

Morty: Hah! Look at me! I get to talk before _Dragon_! Nyaa! Now, what was the question again?…What do I think of my sister? What's to think? She's my sister. I love her and all, sure, but she can be such a…Sister sometimes. Don't make noises at me; I'm serious! Eevy's just Eevy! It's the only way to describe her! She's been kind of crazy since she was a kid…She used to follow me _everywhere_. She used to dress like me, act like me, talk like me…She was my mirror at everything; except Pokemon training. That was when we were real little…I left for training and she sped through school. She was mom and dad's pride and joy. I might train Pokemon, and I may be a Gym Leader, but Eevy went to _college_. When she was about…Twelve, I guess, I visited and she had one of those goofy Elite 4 posters. One with Master Will and Master Lance. Those two…I don't care for the either of them. They're both finks. Especially that Lance. Err…Back on topic. She came out of school and met the scum sucker (Taylor, in case you forgot. I'd _love_ to forget that guy…). I visited again when she found that Eevee of hers. "I'll never train Pokemon!" Riiight, sis…Suuure. I always told her she was lying. Just goes to show her that I'm always right. Just like I know I'm right about _Dragon_. Meh…I'm rambling again. Lisle will get on me about my flapping trap if I don't shut up…

Lance: If I could get to you, Morty, I'd punch you right about now. I read that little crack! And I'll crack _you_! And, unlike _you_, Morty, I remember the question! All right. Now. Back toward the target, Lance. The target of all targets…I'll stop. Wait…I can't stop. The question was "What do I think of Eevy?" so I _have_ to _keep going_. Yay! Erm…Well…This is like that Valentine's thing all over again. Oh well. That was fun, so…Here we go! One thing I'm certain of with Eevy is that she can be quite the evil little sweetheart sometimes. She is most of the time, actually. If I ever catch Cain or Taylor near her, I'll rip 'em a pair of new eye sockets. So I'm protective; what do you want from me? I just adore her. She's a cutie besides. Her brother doesn't like me, but who really cares? I don't like him either, so meh. I'm getting off topic again. That's not allowed when referring to Eevy. She's determined, she's strong, she's smart, she's a great cook, and she's drop-dead gorgeous. (Don't tell her I mentioned that last x_x) Wow…She's the perfect girl! Other than that whole glowing red eyes thing…Man, that gives me the creeps. And, with something that _doesn't_ give me the creeps, when her eyes _don't_ glow and try and chuck me across the room…They're amazing. And when she uses that deep, commanding voice of hers…That's like wowee-zowee…Whee…Erm…Guess I should stop drooling down my shirt now. Heh…If Kratos ever sees this, I'll be blown to bits…I'll go hide from him somewhere now…

Eusine: Hey, look! Morty's gonna get himself decked! Heh…Now, for Eevy. She can really freak people out when she tries. Most of the time, actually, she doesn't have to _try_ at all. I've noticed, after about ten years of experience, maybe more, that just about every one of the guys Morty or I introduce to her go all starry-eyed. I have one friend named Kudou, who I used to bring over every time I came for like three years. Every time Eevy looked at him, he'd turn red and stammer and all that…We haven't seen him in uh…Six, seven years. Morty and I used to tease him about it all the time, but he denied it right and left. She seems to float around that _Dragon_ guy like he's the sun or something. Morty doesn't like him, but he seems OK to me. Not that I want to see my favorite cousin (Oh boy. Morty just gave me one of his looks from the screening room…) hurt again, but I've always thought we should just let her do what she wants. With supervision, but of course. That's what happened with Taylor. We let her go out with him, but under the watchful eye of a snoopy Gastly or two. Or three. Or a dozen. _Ahem_. (Another Morty-look. Woo, I'm on a roll here…) I didn't believe her when she said she wouldn't train Pokemon either. I just thought it'd be something big and tough, like a Feraligatr or something…Not an Eevee and the Eevolutions. But she sure does make 'em out to be big and tough! I can't beat her! Must go and practice…Challenge Eevy again and get away from those Morty-looks…

Will: Maybe I can talk and without ticking somebody off. Doubtful, but I'll try. What to say about Eevy…One thing I know is that her psychic abilities are absolutely astounding. I've never seen anyone with such immense power. I don't know if the Beasts gave it to her, if it's because of her Espeon or what, but they're stronger than I'll probably ever be. (You'll never match her either, Sabrina! Nyaa!) Knowing my luck, I'll match her level now, but by then she'll be stronger. If she gets anymore powerful…Woah. My bond with her sends me some of her power and her some of mine, and makes it so we sense, hear, see, and feel almost everything together. Scary, ne? Not that Luri or Lance particularly care for it, nor do I or Eevy herself, but there is positively nothing we can do about it. When I first saw her on PKMN TV, I was just another of the poor suckers to be pulled into those eyes of hers. Those eyes are the source of most of her power, though I haven't quite figured out why…Give me time. Guys are always falling all over her and half the female populous is jealous of her. And we thought Lance was bad…I can't imagine what'll happen if she manages to reach us. That Umbreon of hers…Yech! I hate Dark-type Pokemon. But I've always wanted an Espeon like hers, though none of the Eevee I ever tried to train wanted to evolve for me. I think I'll go and pout somewhere now, and try to ignore that face Master Lance is giving me from the screening room.

Cain: Talk about Eevy? Do I have to? Master Lance is only separated from me by a thin sheet of glass…I'm too young to die! Erm…Anyway…You obviously know that I met her before the match by accident…And that I'm the biggest flirt walking in Dogwood City. I suppose it's her eyes…Maybe something else, but that's the first thing I noticed about her. Isn't that what everyone's saying though? Oh well; so I'm not unique. But she's so pretty…And so funny…And my gawd that face Master Lance has on…Heh…Hey, I really like Eevy, but not enough to tangle with Mr. Six-foot-nine-Dragon-Master there. _No way_. Andiron can have all the fun he wants with Lance; I'll just stick to my daydreaming. Oh boy…I think I'd better get out of here…

Jason: Why are you making me do this, Ms. Author Person? Do you enjoy watching Lance's face tweak into a dirty, death-warning scowl? I think that may be it. I don't really have anything to say about Eevy, which is a feat in itself. She's a good friend; that much I know. And she's introduced me to Medira on…Three occasions. Long story, which you should have already read. I'll probably wind up trying to teach her how to use her power of speed, like Will did with her psychic abilities. I'll just make sure and tell Lance first so he doesn't try to throw _me_ down a hill. Other than that…I really, honestly, don't have anything to say about her. I have my Medira, and that's what matters to me at this point. But, hey, Eevy got us together, so she's eternally great in my book. Look! I escaped the evil death scowl of Lance! Ah hah! Well…I had until that anyway…

Ash: Oh yay…I get to sit here, talking about Eevy, when Master Lance is standing right there, staring at me. Oh yeah; this is gonna be a great afternoon. What can I say about Eevy that Master Lance and Misty and even Brock won't gang up on me about…Well, nothing really. When she's not lifting me two feet off the ground and glaring into me with glowing red eyes, she's an OK person, and I much prefer her as an OK person and not a red-eyed psychic. But, hey, this is Eevy here, and we can't always get what we want. Did I _really_ just say that? Creepy…Must be the author talking again. I just have the oddest feeling…That something is going to go wrong…In the very near future…Something with the League…Something with Eevy and me. I just hope it's not like a "Master Lance kills me and takes Eevy" type-kind of bad thing…Uh oh…It's that scowl Jason was talking about…Let me outta here!

Gary: You're making me talk after Ashy-boy? Oh, come on! Where're all the fans of Garick Oak? Am I suddenly not as loved as the Ketchum kid? All right, all right, Master Lance. Stop staring at me like that…What am I supposed to say about Eevy anyway? I've known her for…About fifteen years, I guess. She was friends with my sister May since I was three. Yeah, I know the author said my sister was Daisy. She went and changed it on me, so she's May now. See what she puts us through? Boy, I'll tell ya'…Anyway…It surprises me the way Ashy-boy never saw Eevy hop up to my doorstep. We were next-door neighbors, for crying out loud! Wait…Never mind…This is Ash here…I see how. Looks like Master Lance feels about the same way I do about Eevy's dear friend Ashy-boy, as I think he's having a laughing fit…Wonder if Ashy or Eevy would get angry if I _chatted_ with Master Lance for a while…Heheheh…

Victor: Oh look…I get to tick my big brother off…Yes! I just have to remember to hide from him and my sister…Heh. Trust me, bro, if I had had my way, I would have let her in with a chipped badge to begin with, but rules are rules, man. She's a cutie; I don't like to upset cuties. Hey! I heard that! Why I oughtta…Not that her choice of Pokemon is my favorite (I prefer my Dragonite, Dragonair, and Kingdra, personally), but I've made it to every one of her matches so far. It just required bribing my sister a bit, but that's OK. I don't know _where_ Lance met her, but wherever it is, I wanna visit! He's always talking about her too…And before you start; I'm not jealous. I don't want to be a great and power Dragon Master, and I don't want a million and one fans swarming me (Unless they're girls. Heheh…). Then what _do_ I want? Respect. And Eevy. WAH! Sorry, bro! Really! AHH! Ash, wait for me!

Skiff: What do I think of Eevy? Well, there are a couple better people to ask, but I'm an OK source. Known her for ten years, so I suppose I know a bit about her. Not as much as Morty or Eusine, of course…Or even Master Will or Master Lance, but why not…I was only like seven or eight when we met. Heh…I thought she was pretty. Oh gawd, now Master Lance is gonna be on _my_ case. It was a long time ago, so please stop glaring at me. OK. Now that that's over…What's there to say everybody else hasn't? Though I would like to emphasize, like the others, that she _is_ crazy. She's more than crazy; she's just plain nuts. My mother, Boija, she really likes Eevy. Eevy was the sucker who got stuck babysitting me whenever my mother had to go to the boat dock near New Island. She usually took my dad too, so I got stuck with Eevy for days, sometimes weeks on end…Ugh…Of course, Master Lance would like that. Eevy probably would too. I've noticed they're real clingy sometimes. And it's not just Eevy either. Heheh…

Lily: That's all the guys I get to interview ;_;  
Mary: Aww…Poor DJ Lily…Guess it's my turn to talk to the ladies!  
Lily: Lucky you…

Medira: What do I think of Eevy? She's got to be one of my best friends, that's for sure. She's done a lot for me, and I really hope we stay friends. We've been through a lot together too (Thanks to Ms. Evil Author Person…Grr…) and I'm sure we'll be put through a lot more (Again thanks to Ms. Evil Author Person…). I just have to wonder about her sometimes. She's not really the sanest of all people, which I'm sure you noticed, and she's definitely not always the most caring. She's been through a complete hell in her past, which Ms. Evil Author Person keeps telling us not to talk about, so I'll shut my trap right about now…But Eevy is still and amazing friend and I hope I get to stay that way with her.

Luri: Don't worry, Will. I'm not going to try and get you (At least not for what you said about Eevy -^_^-). What to say about Eevy…Other than the whole crazy thing…She's really nice. Not that I appreciate the whole "psychic link" with Will, but she's still really great and really funny and a really good friend. She attracts guys like magnets, which tends to get on her nerves sometimes (Unless the guy happens to be Master Lance or Cain…). Raikou absolutely adores her, as do the other Beasts, and I can see why. Every fan-girl I've talked to about her just raves about how they want her eyes and it takes all I can do to not come right out and say "Well, you'll never get them". So, I suppose, there aren't many people like Eevy…In both her good and bad habits. I just hope those bad habits aren't contagious…But the good ones I could go for.

Mizu: Eevy…Well…Eevy is Eevy. I _would_ like to emphasize she's got a real cute cousin (~_^) and that she really helped me out back in Daffodil. She's got to be one of the best people I know, and there's no way anyone will ever make me think otherwise. It's hard to believe that she let herself fall for Taylor though…They're _nothing_ alike! That guy is such a dirt-bag and Eevy is such a sweet person. Of course, she's also sort of a loon, so maybe it was one of her less-sane days? I dunno, but I really wouldn't want to lose Eevy for anything. She's too strong to go down like that anyway. And she got me to see Luri, so it's Eevy forever in my book!

Lisle: What do I think of Eevy? What _do_ I think of Eevy? Morty used to (And still does.) rave on and on about her. Eevy this and Eevy that…Eevy left and Eevy right…I swear, if they weren't related…Most of the stuff he said was pure fluff and sugar about how much he "loves his baby sister" and how much he thinks "she'll always be his baby sis". But there were a few times when he came right out and said she was crazy. I didn't believe any of the stuff he said; being her older brother, you kind of expect a lot of sugar and some tart here and there, but then I met her. She's everything he said she was and sometimes so much more. She's such a great friend, and she's a powerful trainer. I used to think all the training genes went to Morty, being the cutie-pie Gym Leader he is and all…But now, every so often, I wonder. Oh no…I'm getting a Morty look (o_O) Erm…Gotta go!

Sooney: Fwee…I get to talk over the radio! Uh…_Any_way…Talk about Eevy…Okie…I used to think Luri was the next best thing to slice bread (Even if she doesn't use my Types. And now I'm getting the evil eye from Mistress Lurianna…Whoops.), but then I spotted my good friend Eevy on TV at the Carnation Pokemon Center. I must have stared for a good two, three hours before it finally registered she was _right_ down the street. (Duh!) It was so amazing to meet her, and then to travel with her…It was like a dream come true! I definitely don't regret going with her either. I've met so many people and I've seen so many different Pokemon that I wouldn't have otherwise. She was the reason I met Ash, Misty, and Brock, who then introduced me to Tracey! On that note…Fweehee…I have to go find Tracey now…Buh-bye!

Chenille: Talk about Eevy? Um…OK…She's an exceptional breeder, that much I know…And from the little bit of time I've had to spend with her, I'd say she's a good friend. I just wish I could better her at breeding Eevee. The Ovo Boys…They mowed down all the competition in the Breeder Of The Year contest…I know she's only trying to be of help when she tells me to start trying more, but it kind of irritates me the way she tries to show off all the time. She thinks she's some all-knowing, all-seeing entity or something. It's not like she is…Is she? Eh, that's crazy talk! Still…The way she battled me that day*…The way she seemed to see right into me…I don't know. I really like her; she's a great person, but there's something different about her…

Misty: Ask me about Eevy? Oh, all right. Everyone she knows seems to like her a lot, including me. I really think to world of Eevy. She's strong and really knows what she's doing. She's got to be one of my best friends. And although I don't appreciate the method she and Medira used, I'm happy she "helped" me tell Ash what I thought of him. I notice _he_ didn't mention that, which is no surprise, but still…Her Vaporeon, Novo, has to be one of the most wonderful Water-types I've ever seen. She's really sweet too, and she seems to care about everyone who deserves to be cared about (I.E. of _not_ deserving: Taylor Andiron, Daemeon Luminati…). Sometimes I really wish I could be more like Eevy, partially because of the way Ash stares at her…(~_~*). But that's beside the point. And looked at the faces Ash and Master Lance are giving me…Whoo…Come on, Togepi!

May: She just changes my name, and _poof_! I'm in the story. Odd little author person. So, maybe my little brother was right about the author being evil? I dunno, but back to Eevy. I've known her for a _long_ time, and we used to go to karate competitions together with her brother Morty. She always has been a stupendous fighter in hand-to-hand matches, and I've heard she's just as good with her Pokemon. She was constantly telling me I was crazy for training my little Oddish…Yeah, I see that, Eevy…The silly twit. Wonder if she remembers that nickname? Morty and I liked to call her a silly twit all the time…She used to get _so_ irritated with us…We used to fist-fight over it all the time. She was always protective of her name more that anything else she owned. She _is_ weird though, so it's not really strange for her. She's funny and smart and especially pretty. And don't tell him I told you (Though he's looking _directly_ at me.), but Gary likes her in ways he shouldn't. Now, if you'll pardon me, I'm going to go watch Master Lance beat my little brother up.

Victoria: Can you people say "Miss Author Person is evil?" Very good! Anyways…Being a lady (Say it and _die_, Victor. Say it and _die_.), I can say so much more about Eevy than the evil other gender without getting pulverized. Especially by my big brother (Chou-kawaii chibi-chiko Lance-chan! Fwoo…He doesn't look happy…). I don't know what I think of Eevy, as I've only met her briefly here and there around the city, but my brothers are both hot-to-trot over her (But what else to you expect from _males_…). Her Pokemon sure are great, though being a Ryujin gives me an incredible love for my Dragons. I've seen all of her matches, just like evil baka-chibi-Victor, though I went to see the match and not her. Not to sound weird, but her eyes are _so_ awesome. I'd kill for eyes like those! Then I'd go see Ray-Erp…Bye!

Yuu-Yuu: What to say about Eevy…? The question of questions for almost any guy, but for me it's a simply thought-out answer. She's great! Heehee…She knows Suicune and Raikou and Entei and Lugia and Mewtwo…And she's such a good friend. I've never known anyone who can speak so many languages either. It's creepy sometimes the way she is. Not just her whole "intellect", but her eyes and her psychic abilities and her past (Whoops! Shutting up about that now! Miss Author Person would behead me!) and nearly everything about her. She's freaky when she tries. And to uphold the statements of my predecessors, she is, and I quote "bloody freakin' crazy", in more ways than one would care to know. I've learned a lot from her (Including how to be insane and mask it as a personality trait), and I wouldn't trade my time traveling with her for a Suicune of my very own. That's saying a lot, but I mean it.

Mary: And now all of _my_ interviews are done! So I suppose it's time to-  
DJ Sally: Hey! What are you two doing in my office?!  
Lily: Erm…Everyone, this is Gertan Rin's very own DJ, DJ Sally! Ta-dah!  
Sally: Cut the intros, you two. Why are you in _my_ room?  
Mary: Uh…Getting it all set up for you! You get to…Uh…You get to…Uh…  
Lily: Interview the Pokemon about Eevy!  
Mary: Yes! That's the ticket! Now sit down _here_ and hop to it!  
Sally: Say what…? Well, as long as I'm here anyway…

Vovo: Talk about…Eevy? Uh…OK…Don't take my clueless-ness as an answer as to what I think of my master; it's not at all an explanation as to my love for her. She saved me, and I adore her just for that, but she's helped me get so much stronger as well, and given me a whole new life. She's made me what I am today, and we'll forever keep getting stronger. That little bugger Daemeon deserved what he got from her and so much more…But I trust my master more than anyone, and I love her as much a I love my sons and Ditto. I adore her, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. So help me.

Novo: Interviewing we Ovos by Poke'Dex order, 'eh? Whatever suites ya'. So I'm supposed to talk about Eevy? All righty! She's my master, so I obviously love her (Though I'm sure there are Pokemon out there who don't love theirs.) and I'm really happy that I can please her with my abilities to battle. I don't know how, but whenever I face any Pokemon that seems it could get the better of me, I just think of Eevy and I'm on my way! Especially against Thunder attack. I can stand up to them, but only if Eevy's there with me. Eevy all the way! Weehah!

Lovo: I'm after Novo? That's not allowed. Ah, oh well…So what do I think of my master? She's not just my master; she's my friend, my amigo, my freund, my ami, my furenza! Sorry…Just a slight demonstration of what Eevy's taught me. I'm a bilingual Jolteon! Whee! Erm…Anyway…She taught me how to use Double Kick by showing me, not leveling me up (Though I'm now _far_ beyond that level.), and it amazed me she could do such a thing, but now that I've known her for so long, I know my master can do anything. And so can I, but only with my master by my side.

Zovo: Eewww…I'm after Lovo and Novo…Meh. I'm almost certain I'll never really understand my master. Well, I _understand_ her fine, but I don't _get_ her. Do you follow? No? Frizzle…What I mean is that I we're connected, so I really understand her and love her, but I'll never get why she _is_ the _way_ she _is_. Get it now? I mean that I'll forever be one with her, just not as much so as Sovo, but I'll never really make sense of her personality or her whole view of the world and the things in it. Still, she's my trainer and we're always equal and the same, and I love her with all my heart and more. As I always will.

Sovo: So…I'm to talk about Eevy, which is kind of like asking a cloud to talk about rain. Eevy and I are more one and the same than most would care to think. I know what she knows, I see what she sees, I feel what she feels. It's like her link to Phantom, only ten times as powerful. But still, just like Zovo, I don't really get her. She's a real character sometimes, and it actually hurts my head to try and figure her out. Yet I love her to such an extent that I don't _need_ to figure her out. Eevy is just Eevy for me, and Eevy is all this Espeon needs. I love you, Eevy!

Yovo: You're putting we Pokemon over the radio? Cool…I'm not sure just what you want to know about Eevy, and if I start rambling (Which I'm libel to.), just stop and rewind. Eevy is the one human I know I can always trust, and the one human I will ever fight to please. She's got to be my best of friends, and I care more for her than I ever have cared for, will care for, or do care for. My family comes up to a close second, but my master will always be on top. To me, my master has a heart of hearts, and I'll try my best to make her happy. That's got to be one of my goals; to keep my master smiling. Like my brothers, Eevy is my one forever love.

Gengar: Talk about Miss Eva? Well, OK. I knew her when I was still a Gastly; before Morty even left to train Pokemon. I was one of her very few Pokemon friends back then, and it kind of amazed me to see how she never "liked" Pokemon, yet seemed to adore me. I think Sovo was right when saying she's quite the character at points. She always said "I'll never train Pokemon", but then she took me out to the backyard in Rose (While I was still a Gastly.) and taught me Confuse Ray. I dunno if it was just for Morty or what, but at that very point, I could tell she'd someday train Pokemon, even if she denied it right and left. I like Eevy a lot, and she'll always be one of my best and closest human friends.

Ditto: I haven't seen Eevy in so long…I suppose I could be a Pokemon version of May, but I don't know. I still love her, and I always will, even after what we went through in Lily (The City; not the DJ ~_~). I wanted Vovo to be with our sons; to show them everything they needed to know. And I think he and Eevy have done just that. I miss Eevy all the time, and she's still one of my favorite humans. I still consider her my master too, even if Duplica takes care of me now. Someday, I know Duplica, her Ditto, Mini-Dit, and I will all see Eevy again. I just hope it's soon. 'Cause she may be crazy, and she may be weird, but I love Eevy, my master.

Fearow: This room is awfully cramped…Must fold my wings…Now, you asked me about Evangelina? She's the one human my flock and I trust (Other than Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys.), though I'm not positive why. That day in the Thorn Forest when we first met was like none other. I will never forget the way she stood up to me…Me; twice her size with slashing talons and a crushing beak. She must be the only human to house such courage, and I genuinely admire her for that. If she is ever in need of help, she knows to always call on me and/or my flock. We will spring to her aid like a Caterpie to Berries. She is our Angel now; a gift from Raikou in our eyes. We wish her luck, as we always will, and we are forever behind her and by her side.

Pikachu: Pikacha {Eevy}…My supplier of ketchup (*_* Ketchup…). I like Pikacha a lot, as she always gives me ketchup. But, seriously, I really do like Pikacha. She's a great friend, and she's pretty too. Pikapi {Ash}, Pikachupi {Misty}, Pichapi {Brock}, Kachapi {Tracey}, and Pipipi {Togepi} sure do like her, so that makes her A-OK in my book! Plus the whole ketchup thing…It _does_ kind of disappoint me that I can't defeat her though…But I will someday, even if she is my friend. Friendship makes the rivalry all that much more exciting, and I intend on seeing this friendship _and_ this rivalry through to the very end.

Sally: Now that _that's_ over…_What_ were you two doing in _my_ room?  
Mary: We already told you!  
Lily: Yeah, yeah, uh-huh!  
Sally: And _why_ do I not believe you?  
Lily: Erm…Time to go!  
Mary: Sure is! So this is DJ Mary…  
Lily: DJ Lily…  
Sally: And…DJ Sally…  
Mary: Signing off, right here from Rainbow Metropolis Pokemon Tower!  
Lily: Buh-bye!  
Sally: I'm calling Kratos on you two…  
Mary/Lily: Eek…

*^~^**^~^*

__

A/N: Oh yeah…I think I need some mental help…So, what do you think? Yes? No? Sorta? The answers were kinda repetitive, I know…But I like it anyway. And you got to meet Sally, one of over a dozen new DJs. They'll get cameos here and there, I just dunno where. Heh…Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work on some other things. Away! [Eevy: I'm going…To mutilate those guys, girls and Pokemon…]

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-  
*~^^*Eevy*^^~*  
-(\The Ovo Boys/)-  
)]}The TAA Cast{[(  
****

Sorry! I still don't own Pokemon! Never will either, so I guess I'd better learn to live with it, eh?


End file.
